Sakura Blossoms Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story
by Angel-But-A-Demon
Summary: A normal girl named Selene Kaien lives in the real world came across a black cat and the cat is none other then Yoruichi from Bleach, and tells her that she's needed in the Bleach World. Byakuya X OC
1. Chapter 1

Name- Selene Kaien

Age- 18

Race- Human (As so I thought)

Family- An only child

Likes- Anime/Manga (like Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha and Black Butler.) Music- Japanese, Rock and Pop. And Video Games.

Dislikes- A lot of stuff that I dislike. (Apart from the stuff that I said).

Story Starts

I never thought possible that I could cross worlds to Anime/Manga world and mine. And it's funny that I found love in Byakuya Kuchiki's heart.

I was walking home from school, when I saw a black cat that looked like Yoruichi from Bleach. "Aww aren't you just adorable cat I've seen" as I picked it up "hasn't your parents told you not to pick up any stray animal?" "Huh?" when I heard the cat talking and it did sound like Yoruichi as well "did you just talk to me?" "Yes I did, Selene Kaien. Well we need you back with us, Princess" I stared at Yoruichi "Prin-Princess! No, there's no way I'm a 'Princess'." "I thought as much. Your memories where erased when you where a child, and I was the one who took care of you and I was the one who erase your memories as well when your parents wanted you safe and you where born to be… Byakuya Kuchiki's wife" I was surprised at the last part that I was to be married to Byakuya, the captain of squad six and a strong Soul Reaper and was one of my favourite character in Bleach and I was support to be Byakuya's wife? But what about Hisana? I worried.  
"Oh and before we go I want to give this" and I saw that it was a Zanpaku-to "this is a Zanpaku-to" she nodded "it's yours Princess Selene and use it well." "I will Yoruichi" I told her "we should go now." "Yeah" and a portal was made "go through Princess I'll be behind you" I nodded and went through the portal.

* * *

I was starting to fall and screamed *that damn cat!* "Ahhhhh, someone anybody help me! Or something!" I screamed and I closed my eyes. And I felt I was cashed with someone with big arms and I opened my eyes to see Ganju Shiba "kid you okay?" "Yeah I guess so, thanks for asking" I turned my head to the direction of that Ganju was looking, and I saw Byakuya Kuchiki. Then I jumped out of Ganju's arms and griped at my Zanpaku-to, but I was pulled back "hey!" "You're not fighting him; I am" as Ganju ran at Byakuya. "Take this. Tears of Blood…" then blood came out of Ganju's left arm "be gone, my sword isn't for killing insignificant pests such as you". And Ganju kneed to the ground, as Byakuya came closer and I grabbed a tighter on to my Zanpaku-to and I was breathing heavily "where do you think you're going?" "I thought I told you to be gone". "Maybe your noble families have cowards who run away from a threat like that. But no Shiba man ever would!" as Byakuya looked back at Ganju "I see you're from the Shiba clan, are you? Forgive me for taking it easy on you. And I'll make sure you never leave this place alive." "Brother pleases no!" I heard Rukia yelling "Scatter… Senbonzakura." "Ran awaaaay!" as Rukia screamed then Byakuya disappeared and then the next second Ganju fell to the ground. Byakuya looked back at me, Rukia and Hanataro "no leave them alone Kuchiki!" "Fine I'll kill you first" and I grabbed my Zanpaku-to "Artemis come now!" I yelled and my Zanpaku-to transform in a Grim Reaper's Scythe *cool* I thought "that Zanpaku-to where did you get it?" "As if I tell you where I got it!". "One way or the other you will tell me where you got that Zanpaku-to" as Byakuya raised his Zanpaku-to to strike me, but his wrist was cashed, by Captain Ukitake.  
"Phew. Close one, pretty dangerous? Why don't we leave it at that, Captain Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked "C-Captain Ukitake?" "Hey Rukia, how's it going? Are you alright?" he asked "what you doing here, Captain?" "Well I could ask you the same thing. After all releasing your Zanpaku-to in a place like this is a first class offense. Even it's to repel Ryoka, what were you thinking Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked "the wartime exemption allows the use of Zanpaku-to." "Wartime exemption? Has the Ryoka infiltration gotten that bad? Was it a Ryoka that killed Aizen?" then there was some strong Spiritual Pressure. "What Spiritual Pressure is this? Clearly it's a level of a Captain, but I don't recognize him at all". *This… This is Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure!* I thought and in the sky there was Ichigo and he landed in front of Rukia and just walked pasted her and asked Hanataro if he was okay, then Ichigo walked back to the Rukia then they argued about saving her and I laughed a little.  
"And who's that girl over there, Rukia?" "I don't know Ichigo" she told him "tsk, my name is… Selene Kaien" I told them, and I saw Byakuya and Ukitake eyes widened "you mean The Princess Selene Kaien?" "Yes that me 'apparently', Captain Ukitake" I told them.  
"Hey Orange Top, you want to take on Kuchiki? Then go ahead." "Right, thanks Princess." As he walked pasted me "hey call me Selene not Princess Orange Top!" I yelled at him.  
Then there was the Spiritual Pressure. And Byakuya used Flash Step, but Ichigo blocked it and Byakuya was surprised "I saw your every step, Byakuya Kuchiki!" then they on opposite sides now "I see. It seems you've improved more than I thought. You leave me with no choice. Before it goes to your head, I'll show… The power gap that you could never bridge, never in a thousand years." "Run Ichigo run" Rukia yelled "scatter" as the Zanpaku-to glowed, but a bandage wrapped around it "That's…!" "You!" as Yoruichi stand "it's been a long time has it, Byakuya boy" and there was a silence.

"Yoruichi! You damn cat, you let me fall on purpose and I nearly died too!" "Princess Selene, I was going to, but Ganju caught you. And your family wanted me to protect you, but you also have a birthright of becoming a Soul Reaper, as also you are the new ruler of the Soul Society". I looked back at Byakuya's eyes as if he was trying to figure out something. "Princess, Yoruichi step aside, so I can beat this guy." "No, I can't do that Ichigo". Ichigo looked at me "and you're going to ask me why I can't, the reason is simple. Because there are people that I want to protect, even if it Byakuya Kuchiki!" and my grip got tighter on my Zanpaku-to "Selene" I looked back at Byakuya. "Byakuya, I guess you know that I haven't seen you in all this years and the last time I saw you is when I was a child right? Even through my memories where eased by Yoruichi" as my Zanpaku-to returned to its original form and put it back in it shave, and I started to walk off "Princess!" I looked back at Yoruichi. "Yoruichi, train Ichigo well, and I know you'll train him well." "Princess Selene…" "That's an order from me the Princess of the Kaien Clan, Yoruichi" and I walked off.

* * *

"Selene?" I turned around to see that it was Byakuya. "What do you want Byakuya Kuchiki?" I asked and there was silence "where have you've been? After all those years?" "I was living a normal life in a different realm to this one. But I known you from the other realm and in someway that I thought that you could exist, and here I am with you and the Soul Society and those Ryoka" as I looked to the ground and I cried a little bit "Selene, I can tell that you don't want Rukia to be executed." "How can you tell, Byakuya-Kun?" I asked him "it's in your eyes" as his fingers lift my chin to make me look at him "crying doesn't suit you well, with your beauty, Selene" I blush a little *he thinks I'm beautiful?* I thought to myself and I hugged him and started to cry again and I felt his arms around me "I don't want Rukia to be executed, I never did Byakuya".

The Day of the Execution

Byakuya and me started to walk toward the execution grounds. (I had a mask on as well BTW) and I saw Byakuya didn't even look at Rukia. I used the Flash Step and I was in front of Rukia "Who are you?" Captain Yamamoto asked me "Humph you should be considering more about what I want" As I pulled out my Zanpaku-to and it transforms into its Scythe "that Zanpaku-to is familiar, it looks like Yuki Kaien's." "Humph maybe it's because it was my mother's one" as I pulled of my mask and everyone was surprised to see who I really was "Princess Selene, we thought you where gone, just disappeared as a child." "Maybe you got your facts wrong Head Captain, and I came here because of Yoruichi Shihoin, the one who eased my memories as a child, but now I remember everything. And I object to Rukia Kuchiki's execution!" and I used my Spiritual Pressure (Me: Btw my Spiritual Pressure is pretty powerful) "Princess Selene, Rukia Kuchiki has done something forbidden." "I don't care! And the Kaien Family are the rulers of the Soul Society, am I right? And don't make me say it again Old Man Yamamoto".  
Then I felt Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure *Ichigo?* I thought and soon enough he came. At the same time I fell to my knees as a mask came onto my face *this just like Ichigo's Inner Hollow* "Oh Selene you are really weak in the head" it said "what is that?" "Hahaha, wouldn't you Soul Reapers want to know? And Selene I'll show you how I use this Zanpaku-to and its Bankai!"

Byakuya POV

"Selene?" I muttered as I saw something appearing on her face and it looked like a Hollow's mask. "Hahaha, wouldn't you Soul Reapers want to know? And Selene I'll show you how I use this Zanpaku-to and its Bankai!" 'Selene' yelled and she ran at me. "And how would you like if I killed the one you love and the one you hold so dearly? And kill him with your own hands?" as 'she' swinged her Zanpaku-to at me.

Selene's POV

"And how would you like if I killed the one you love and the one you hold so dearly? And kill him with your own hands?" as my Inner Hollow swinged my Zanpaku-to at Byakuya "NO!" I screamed and grabbed the mask and tried to pull it off "I'm not going to let you hurt him or anyone I care about you stupid Hollow! And I don't need you here!" "Yes you do, I wouldn't exist if you wouldn't be even be born" but I kept on pulling the Hollow's mask off me and it screamed when I completely pulled it off. "Sorry Byakuya-Kun, that's something that I didn't want you to see… Ever." "I know" he told me.  
"As I was going to say before that interruption. It's about Captain Aizen, his alive and his underground and also my family has the gift of foresight so I know that Sosuke Aizen is alive, also Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen are with him. And Aizen killed Central 46 and he wants something that's inside of Rukia Kuchiki and he had hoped that the execution would do it, but he has another method. And I know Aizen Plans as well" everyone stared at me.

Elsewhere

"Captain Aizen did you feel that strong Spiritual Pressure just now?" "Yes it feels somehow familiar. Could it be the Kaien's Princess, Selene Kaien?" "If was her then we'll just kill her right Captain?" Gin asked "yes and no, because she could be quite helpful, that if she agrees to the terms ours and if not we'll kill her then" as Aizen smirked at the thought "as you wish Captain Aizen".

* * *

A Ciffhanger. Please Comment


	2. Chapter 2

Selene POV

"Right does everyone know the plan?" I asked everyone and they all nodded. "Selene, I don't like this plan." "Byakuya-Kun it'll work and don't worry, I'll be fine alright" I told him and all them disappeared except for me, Ichigo and Rukia. "You two ready and know the plan?"" Yeah" they both said.

"Ahh, the Princess Selene of the Kaien Family." "Sosuke Aizen you betrayed everyone, and even before this. You killed my parents and you said it was my Uncle and said you saw him do it, and I foresaw that but, the adults didn't believe me then as I was a Child back then" and I turned around to face Aizen and Gin with his cocky smile. "And after that you just disappeared on us." "Aizen you're not getting your hands on Rukia or me for that matter" as I pulled out my Zanpaku-to and transformed into its Scythe form "humph just like your mother Princess Selene really headstrong, always jumping to conclusions too soon, and that was the death of her. And it'll be the death of you." "Not before I kill you and Gin first, and you'll pay for what you did to my friends and family I swear it, if it kills me. And Ichigo. Protect Rukia with your life if I can't do it myself, please Ichigo." "Selene you don't have to do that, I know what I have to do" he told me.

"This is your last chance Aizen, to leave the Soul Society or died where you stand." "Well that arrogant temper and both of your parents where like that as well, Princess Selene". Then I was flung back and landed on my back and something started to choke me and I saw Aizen. "Let Go Now Aizen" I said in bitter tone "Selene!" I saw Ichigo coming "No Ichigo don't, remember what I said, and protect Rukia with your life." And I saw Aizen were Rukia was "Rukia? Run!" I yelled at her, but Aizen grabbed the thing that was around her neck and something's came out of the ground and Aizen stabbed Rukia in the chest "Rukia!" me and Ichigo yelled.

"Funny it's smaller than what I thought, the Hogyoku. And the soul is unharmed" as Aizen lifted Rukia with the thing around Rukia's neck "it's too bad. I just don't have a use for you anymore. Kill her then the Princess, Gin." "Well if I must" as he draw his Zanpaku-to "shoot to kill, Shinso" and I used Flash Step, and I got stabbed in the stomach and I coughed up some blood, as I looked behind me, I saw Byakuya holding Rukia and the Zanpaku-to just pierced his chest and the Zanpaku-to was pulled out and I hold the wound that Gin gave me and fell back to where Rukia and Byakuya was "Nii-Sama, Princess Selene! Why did you both protect me?" "Because Rukia, you're like a Sister to me and I'll protect you no matter what" I told her.  
I saw Aizen walking closer to us "now!" and I saw Kukaku and Jidanbo and they attacked Aizen. And Yoruichi and Soi Fon attacked Aizen so that he couldn't draw his Zanpaku-to "Yoruichi! Thank God." "Princess Selene you're injured!" "I'm fine Yoruichi, but stick with the plan!" I yelled at her and I short of passed out.

"Groups Two and Three, care for Captain Kuchiki! Groups Seven and Ten care for Princess Selene!" I heard voices and I opened my eyes and I slowly sat up "Careful Princess Selene." "I'm fine, where's Byakuya-Kun" as I stand up and I looked, I saw Rukia *there* I thought and walk in Rukia's direction.  
"Rukia is he ok?" "I don't know Selene" and I saw Captain Unohana walking over to us. "Captain Kuchiki, you were very reckless" I heard Byakuya muttered something "Rukia Kuchiki, Princess Selene… Come here. Captain Kuchiki wants you both by his side" as me and Rukia walked over and kneed down "Rukia, Selene… Are you both there?" "Yes where here Byakuya-Kun" I said and he looked at us "there's something, that's been weighing heavily over my heart… An old story, from fifty years ago." *His going to tell Rukia about Hisana, that's she's her older sister* I asked myself.  
"In that year, I lost my wife, before the first plum-blossoms bloomed." "I know, Lady Hisana" and I short of tuned out then, and a bit later I got a pock in the arm "huh? What?" I asked "Selene, Hisana heard about you, and she asked me... That once she died... She wanted me to marry you… When you came back." I was surprised "Byakuya- Kun… I… I don't know what to say" I had tears in my eyes and I never thought a fangirl like me could be with her favourite anime character "I do Byakuya Kuchiki, and I love you more than anything else" I told him and I still had tears in my eyes. "Selene, Rukia. I'm sorry for not telling you both anything." "It's okay Byakuya-Kun".

One Week Later after Aizen's Rebellion

I was with squad Eleven and Ichigo doing training. And someone went through the window. "Who's next?" Ikkaku asked and everyone where being wimps *tsk, what a bunch of wimps, and talk about squad 11 being the fearless squad in the Soul Society* I laugh to myself. "I'll take you on Ikkaku if no one else will." "Tsk, I bet, I could beat the both of you with one hand tied behind my back" I told the both of them and they both agree to it. And then the door opened and there was Kenpachi Zaraki "hey" *I think I should get out of here* I thought and I sink out of there and headed for where Byakuya was.

As jump to the window and landed on the window ledge "Bya-Kun!" "Selene what are you doing? And next time use the door, not the window" I felt a little unhappy then "what can't I visit the one I'm soon to be married to? And I know I'll try use the 'door' next time." I told him and then Renji came in "hey Renji." "Oh hi Princess Selene" and he started to make something out of wood.  
"Renji. Why are you here?" as Renji looked up "I'm here because you're my Captain" and I saw Ichigo and Orihime, and I jumped down and ran to them "Ichigo what are you doing?" "Selene, have you've seen Rukia anywhere?" he asked "no but, try and ask Ganju" I told him "okay thanks Princess." "No probably Ichigo" I told him and they ran off towards the Shiba Shrine. And I jumped back up to Byakuya and Renji was "Hey." "Selene what did those Ryoka want?" "Nothing important Bya-Kun" I told him.

The Next Day

"Well Ichigo see you around." "Yeah see you around Princess" and I hugged him before he and his friends went through the Senkaimon "I'll miss you Ichigo" I whispered to him "me too Princess Selene Kaien" *he actually said my title as a royalty* I thought "now get you idiot." "Yeah see ya Princess" they went through the Senkaimon. "Selene?" I turned around to see Byakuya behind me and he pulled me in towards him and he lifted my chin, and he kissed me passionately, I felt his fingers through my long red hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck, but then I realized that everyone was staring and I pulled away "Bya-Kun everyone's staring at us" I said a little embarrassed "is that problem?" he asked lifted my chin and kissed me again *I guess not Byakuya. After all everyone knows that were going be married soon* I thought and kissed the one I love back.

* * *

I didn't want all of the Soul Society and beyond to know of our marriage. So I had invited Byakuya's family (his family was quite happy to discover that he was marrying me), Rukia was very excited about our marriage. We invited the Lieutenants and the Captains. The wedding went very smoothly, I were smiling the entire time. But the two of us had never been happier.  
"Selene-Chan!" It was Rukia; she was dressed in a beautiful kimono and looked adorable! "Rukia-Chan, you look so beautiful!" I told her, causing Rukia to blush. "Arigatou," she bowed. "I'm so happy that Nii-Sama is finally married (again)! And to someone so special to both of us." And it was my turn to blush. "Am I interrupting you two?" the familiar baritone voice asked beside me. "Oh, Nii-Sama, hi," Rukia bowed. "Oh, Bya-Kun and try and loosen up a little bit," as I poked him in the chest. "Rukia-Chan would be very happy if you did..." Rukia nodded shyly, looking up at her brother. Byakuya made an 'hn' noise and closed his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. I sighed. Suddenly, I was grabbed by the waist and pulled towards Byakuya.

"You want me to loosen up?" whispered in a sexy voice in my ear. "Wait until this party is over, then I will show you how to loosen up..." I chuckled, "Is that a threat, my Bya-Kun?" Byakuya unwrapped his arm from my waist and walked to talk with the other captains that had arrived. "Hey Selene-Chan, what just happened?" "Well your brother just challenged me to a game" I said, staring at him with a playful smirk. "Eh?" I smiled at Rukia. "Don't worry about it. Now come, let's go see what the others are up to... I hope Renji and Rangiku haven't gotten drunk too much!"

* * *

For some reason Byakuya left early to do something and I wonder what.  
As I walk through the halls of the Kuchiki manor *Byakuya where are you* I started to worry, then I felt his Spiritual Pressure and I followed it.  
Upon entering the room I thought that Byakuya was in, I gasped at the sight before me. The bed had been decorated with sakura blossoms and there was a sign on the bed that read 'Welcome, Selene Kuchiki' in the most elegant writing ever. Candles were lit by the bedside and there was a table with tea cups neatly sitting on it. The room overlooked the Kuchiki gardens and several beautifully blooming Sakura Trees. The aroma of freshly lit candles hit me as I walked towards the bed. I stared at everything in awe... It was all so perfect! _*_How gorgeous...*I thought, when suddenly, I was surrounded by a pair of strong arms around my waist from behind. "Huh-" you began, but were silenced by a voice. "Sel-Chan...What do you think of the room? Isn't it beautiful?" asked a baritone voice. "I prepared it especially for my _beautiful _wife." I smiled and I had a tear roll down my face as I leaned back against him. "It's wonderful, Bya-Kun..." I heard him chuckle almost devilishly. "Then let us use its beauty... To enjoy ourselves..."

(A/N there a lemon coming up, and if you don't like lemon then skip to the next chapter)

Byakuya started with to kiss my neck, his arms now shifting to have one wrap around my torso and the other remained at my waist. He nipped at my skin until he finally found my soft spot, where he sucked at the skin and then bit down hard. I moaned as his hand traced at my jaw, chin, down my neck and to my kimono, where his hand slipped underneath the fabric to tickle my skin. He undid the sash at the waist and let it fall to the ground, and began pulling the fabric from your shoulders down until your skin was visible. He kissed my shoulder and ran his lips across my upper back to the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine. He pulled the kimono completely off and let it sink to the ground. He pulled at the wrapping around my big chest, but I stopped him.

"Byakuya..." I whispered, before turning around to pull his Haori off and sneak my hands into his shihakushou.

"Take them off..." I said lustfully, pulling at his robe.

"As you wish," he deliberately took his time removing the hakama-himo (sash) from his waist and his shihakushou from him. I growled impatiently and pulled his clothing off of him quickly, thus granting I get a good view of his toned chest.

He smirked down at you, "Impatient are we?"

I glared at him and began kissing his neck. I nipped at his pale skin, tracing his toned abs with my hands. I licked my way down from his jaw to his chest, where I was played with a nub with my tongue. He moaned as I pinched and fondled one and licked the other before switching the treatment.

"Sel...ene..." he whispered as I continued to tease him. He kissed me passionately, and I jumped to wrap my legs around his waist. The two of us made our way to the bed and fell on it together. Byakuya towered over me, smirking deviously.

"My turn" he said, making me blush.

He pulled my wrappings off of my chest, revealing my breasts from underneath. Then, he began licking his way down my neck all the way to my beasts. He licked over a nub, pressing his warm tongue against it, making it pop out prominently. I moaned, my hands interlacing his soft hair. With the neglected beauty, he began pinching and fondling, giving me the same treatment as I gave him. Then he switched the treatment, making me moan out his name in pleasure.

"B-Bya... kun..."

He licked his way down your from my chest, to my stomach and finally navel, where he slowly began removing my undergarment.

"H-Hurry up, baka" I mumbled, getting impatient, "I can't wait any longer..."

He smirked and pulled the clothing off completely, revealing the hidden area that he oh so wanted to explore.

He placed a couple fingers in his mouth and licked them until they were shiny with saliva. Then, he placed them in front of my already moist entrance. "This may hurt, Sel-Chan," he said, before shoving a finger inside of me.

I cried out in pain before the pleasure settled in. Then he slid in another finger. Then another and began moving slowly. He eventually began gaining momentum... The only thing I could feel... was immense pleasure. I could feel the tingly feeling in my stomach, I knew I was coming. I released over his fingers and on the bed sheet. Byakuya lapped up as much as he could and sat on his knees to begin licking his fingers clean. He did it se**ly, all the while watching I as he cleaned his fingers. Once his fingers were clean, he ventured back down to my wet entrance and shoved his tongue inside. Pleasure racked my body as he did so.

"Ah...ngh...ah!" I mumbled as he worked faster and harder. I released again, all over his mouth and he licked plenty into his mouth. He leaned over to me, licking his lips and whispered, "You taste...so wonderful, my sweet Sel-Chan..."

I glared at him weakly and flipped him over, "My turn."

He gave me a challenging look before I began my work. I went to his hair and gently removed hiskenseikan (the head piece) from his hair and placed it on a table. Then I straddled his waist and took his hand in mine. I licked his fingers se**ly, later sucking on each of them, making them slick and wet before I switched to the other hand, giving it the same treatment. I took the slick fingers and placed them on my chest, letting him fondle of my breasts once more. Then I began kissing my way from his jaw to his underwear line, where I could literally see his 'friend' ready to burst.

"My, my, Bya-kun...You really did let loose, didn't you?" I said, smirking at him before pulling his boxers down to reveal his pulsing 'friend'.

I threw his boxers away somewhere and grabbing his 'friend' I began pumping. He moaned and arched his back.

"S-Se... Le ... ne..." he whispered. I began licking as I pumped and soon placed the whole thing in your mouth. Byakuya bucked his hips against, I almost making me choke on the member.

"Ngh… M-more, more!" he moaned.

I was going faster than ever and suddenly, his flavour released in my mouth. I lapped up as much as possible and I too began licking your fingers seductively.

"How do you like me now, Bya-Kun?" I asked, before nipping his bottom lip hungrily. "You want some more?" He scowled and sat up, his slate grey orbs never breaking the gaze from mine. "I'm not finished yet, Sel-Chan" he said, moving from underneath me, to behind me. "Get on your hands and knees." I did as I was told and he grabbed my waist in his hands. "Brace yourself, Sel-Chan, this may hurt."

He rammed himself into me from behind and I cried out. He waited before the pain was replaced by pleasure and soon began pumping, hard but slow. I grasped the bed sheets tightly and groaned as he began hitting me hard and good.

"Ah... ngh... ngh… Bya... ku... ah!" I threw my head back as he rammed his hips into my backside, his nails digging into my waist.

Just before we both came on to each other, he removed himself and turned me so I was on my back.

He was sweating profusely and panting hard.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded, biting your lip. He leaned his forehead against mine as he prepared himself.

He placed himself before my entrance and rammed himself in. I gasped and cried out again.

"Hush, my Sel-Chan, the pain will subside" he whispered, kissing my tears away as the pleasure settled in again.

Then he began pumping, faster and soon harder, hitting me spot dead on. I wrapped my legs around his waist, signalling him to go deeper. The two of us were moaning each other's names out, panting and sweating crazily.

"Say my name, Selene... Call out my name..." he grunted, his mouth right above mine. "Bya...Bya...ngh...Bya...ku...ya!" "Louder." "Bya...kuya." "Louder!" "Byakuya!" "Even louder!" "BYAKUYA!" He chuckled. "Oh, my darling Selene..." he whispered, his tongue playing with mine. I felt tingly inside, I was about to hit my climax. "BYAKUYA/SELENE!" We both cried as our fluids spilled from inside and seeped on to the bed.

Byakuya's sweaty body collapsed on me and he panted against my neck. "That... That... Was... Incre... Di…Ble..." I panted. "When...how...how did you-" He silenced me with his lips on mine and I entangled my fingers in his hair once more as he delved his tongue inside my mouth, his tongue fighting for dominance with mine. "Don't ask silly questions, Sel-Chan" he whispered in my ear after the kiss. "You've already asked enough..." I laugh and he moved over to the side and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki." "I love you Selene Kai-I mean, Kuchiki. I'll always love you..." I snuggled closer to him, stroking his cheek lovingly. "Selene?" "Hai?" I asked "Did I loosen up enough for you?" then fell asleep in against his chest.

* * *

Please Comment and Subscribe


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N The Bounts are coming into the Story now)

I started to wake up and I saw Byakuya playing with my hair until he noticed I was awake. "Last night was the best night of my life, Bya-Kun." "As well as mine, my sweet little Sel-Chan" and I giggled and I wrapped my arms around his neck, then pulling him closer for me to kiss him, when there was a knock at the door. "Captain Kuchiki" it was Renji "it had to be Renji now did it?" I muttered in anger. "Renji if you come through that door… I swear I'll murder you." "…".  
"Sorry Princess Selene Kaien." "That's Princess Selene Kuchiki to you!" I was getting more paranoid "I'll wait out with Rukia" and we heard him leave "well that was a moment ruined" as I got up but I was pulled back "now where do you think you're going?" I looked back at Byakuya "wellll Renji, he ruined the moment." "Well he can wait now isn't he, considering we were going to be a bit longer now weren't we?" I giggled and I snuggled closer to him. And his lips on mine and I entangled my fingers in his hair once more as he delved his tongue inside my mouth, his tongue fighting for dominance with mine "Bya...ku...ya?" "Yes Sel-Chan?" he asked and as he kissed down my neck "well I was just thinking." "About what?"  
"About me and you having kidz" and Byakuya shoot up to look at me "Kidz?" he asked "umm yes, but I understand if you don't-" "Selene Kuchiki!" Byakuya cutting me off and I was little bit scared. "Don't you ever think that I wouldn't have a child with you, ever" I had tears in my eyes and I hugged him and kissed him and I think that took him by surprise too "thank you Bya-Kun! That makes me happy to that you want a child with me" and I felt his strong arms wrapped around me "I'm so sorry for scaring you…" "No, no, no it's alright Bya-Kun" I told him. "And how will you ever forgive me" I started to think about it. "Well, let see. A second round would be good, that's if you're gamed for it or are you going to chicken out?" I teased him "Selene you should know I wouldn't back down from anything" as he got on top and kissed down my neck.

With Rukia and Renji

"Agh. What the hell are Captain Kuchiki and Princess Selene Kaien doing?" Renji yelled "Renji if you go in there I'm sure they'll kill you" and Renji went white in the face "yeah you're right but, what the hell are they doing?".  
"You wanted to know what me and Bya-Kun were doing, Renji?" as I saw Renji frozen in place and putting one of my hands on his shoulder and I had a tight grip on his shoulder, and I started to whisper in his ear "me and Bya-Kun made sweet love together" and I saw Renji turning bright pink "Selene-Chan what did you say to Renji?" Rukia asked me "oh nothing for you to worry about, but I'll tell ya when you're older alright" she smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"Renji, what did you want to ask me before." "It's the Bounts issue". *the Bounts huh* I thought "and there a Captain's meeting, sir." "Fine, Selene are you coming?" Byakuya asked me "umm, I thought that I spend the day with Rukia and Renji, is that alright with you, Bya-Kun?" "Fine Selene" and he walked away "I love you Byakuya!" "I love you too Selene".

"So don't you guys have to go to the world of the living soon?" "Umm yeah we do" Renji told me "we should go probably now." "I understand Rukia-Chan. Now Renji keep a good eye on my sister in-law or I'll hold you responsible for her and I trust you Renji" I said in a serious tone "yes Selene I'll watch for her" and I saw Rukia elbow Renji in the side "I mean Princess Selene Kuchiki." "Rukia-Chan it's alright, I don't mind if Renji calls me by my first name" I told her "oh ok Selene-Chan. We should go now Renji." "Yeah we should" and bowed to me and they left. *Umm I think this isn't going turn out very well* I thought to myself and walked away.

A Few Days Later

Me and Byakuya were staring up at the moon. "The moon is so beautiful tonight; don't you think Bya-Kun?" "Yes but, you're more beautiful than the moon Sel-Chan".  
"Captain Kuchiki!" "What's all the commotion about?" Byakuya asked the massager "Sir the Head Captain told me to give this to you and he also has one for Princess Selene." "Interesting" I muttered and the massage said 'Princess Selene Kuchiki came to Squad One Division Now. From Head Captain Yamamoto' Byakuya and me both sighed "and the moon was so beautiful tonight, such a pity." "I agree with that Byakuya" and walked toward Squad One Division.

* * *

"The both you know me well enough that I wouldn't called you both here otherwise" he stated "Captain Kurotsuchi may think can make a fool of me, but he cannot. No matter hard he tries hide it. Something dangerous is happening here. A blatantly destructive movement is in the works. Just like last night's ruckus. There's a traitor, among the Soul Reaper." "Head Captain I would have foreseen any traitors invaded the Soul Society" I told him "I know Princess." "But could it be… Sosuke Aizen?"  
"I can't say that there isn't a possibility. But I don't think he'd help the Bounts." "Then…" Byakuya asked. "We know how many Soul Reapers have left us. We'll soon finish investigating all of them, that aside. I have a favour I want to ask of you both." He stated "as you both know, of the four great noble clans it is the Kuchiki Clan that has traditionally been charged with compiling and protecting the history of the Soul Society. In those histories can you both tell me do any records exist of the Bounts? I would like you both to research the matter for me?" He asked us "yes Head Captain" I told him, Byakuya and me left to research on the Bounts.

Hours of Research

"Bya-Kun I can't found anything on the Bounts". *I feel like I'm in my world that Bleach was just Anime/Manga, but this is like study I swear it is* and had anime tears rolling down my face and I hit my head on the book I was reading "Selene just keep looking." "Yeah, yeah, yeah" I replied. And my eyes started to get heavy and I fell asleep.

Few Minutes Later

I woke up to found that I had Byakuya's haori and I saw that Byakuya was still researching on the Bounts. I got up and walked over to Byakuya and I wrapped my arms around him. "Have you've found anything on the Bounts yet, Bya-Kun?" "Oh, you're awake". "You didn't answer my question Bya-Kun." I saw him smirking. "Yeah." "Bya-Kun I think we should call a captain's meeting right?" Byakuya just nodded.

Captain's Meeting

"After conducting extent research in historical documents that was provided by the Kuchiki Clan. There fair amount of new information that I can report to you on." "Hn". "At one time there were series of experiments conducted here in the Seireitei the very nature which would now be forbidden. These events were well before the establishment of the department of Research and Development." Then I foresaw Rukia and a Bount, and placed one of my hands on my head. "Head Captain if I may?" I asked "yes of course Princess." "I saw Rukia and a Bount, and Rukia is badly injured as well and I would go after her, her Squad. Squad 13 and myself to help her." "Yes go now Princess and Squad 13 will be behind you" I nodded and left. *Just hope I'm not too late to help Rukia* I thought to myself.

* * *

"Drop your sword now" *I should do something now* as I saw Rukia dropped a Zanpaku-to. And I ran and sliced the Bount in half "Selene-Chan!" "Rukia-Chan, are you alright?" I asked her "yeah I'm fine". Then I saw the reishi going to the Bount "well, well another Soul Reaper to deal with." "And a Bount to kill, and don't you dare kill my sister" I saw her smirking, and I sense Byakuya's Spiritual Pressure nearby. "Forward-Slay!". "Scatter… Senbonzakura" and I saw Rukia fainted a little bit and I catches her "Byakuya!" and he was at my side "Bya-Kun I'm such Rukia is fine just little bit from losing some of her blood" I told him "Rukia!" I saw Ichigo and Orihime "Rukia!" "Is she alright?" and then Squad 13 came "oh it's Captain Kuchiki and Princess Selene Kuchiki." "Send for the relief team immediately." "Right away sir" I saw Rukia opening her eyes "Bya…Ku…Ya, Sel…Ene".  
"My role ends here" and the Bount got away. "Get back…" then the Seireitei started to have explosions "what the hell?" I asked.

* * *

*Rukia…* I thought as Rukia was getting treated with her wounds, and Byakuya squeaked my hand and he saw my worried face. He pulled me away from Rukia and we walked until we were caught by Ichigo. "How's Rukia? Damn it, I want to know if she's alright!" "Ichigo, Rukia will be fine" I told them "oh that's a relief".  
"You both saved her life. I know she'll be save here. But I'm going after them now and I could use your help." "What do you mean?" Byakuya asked "they went after Rukia know full well that she hasn't recovered from her injuries, she was an easy target and they knew that would distant us for a while, that kind of crap makes me sick, and I'm going them pay for it." "We cannot help you".  
"Wha… why not?" Lirin was surprised, "you both are going to stand by and let them do this?" "The thirteen count guard squads have already have been assigned to deal with this, and I see no point in joining forces with you." "Byakuya! And I think I can speak for myself!". *I'll never yell at him again after this fight with the Bounts.* I thought "I get it now yesterday's enemy is today's enemy, is that it?" Ichigo asked. And his group walked away, "(Sigh) Ichigo! Wait for me" I ran after them.

We made to Shiba shrine "I'm tired. We've got no clues even after walking around this much…" "I wonder why the Bounts broke into the Seireitei to destroy the Shishinro Repentance Cell" Orihime said. "They probably wanted all of the Soul Society to know that they've come here." "That's true Ichigo but, I can't foresee anything right now all of it is a little bit fuzzy though." All them had sweat-drops down the back of their heads. "All the they want is revenge… It would be a problem if no one would notices." "Well, we never knew what they were thinking to begin with. They seem to be enjoying their crimes" Kurodo said and Chad came.  
"Chad!" "Sorry… I couldn't make it to where Rukia was fighting…" "Me neither… Byakuya and Selene are the ones who saved her." "Then?" "Yeah… She's getting treatment at the Kuchiki manor" I told him "I see" he said. "This wouldn't have happened if we were more useful…" "Lirin" I muttered.  
"You seem tried, Master Ichigo!" "You seem tried, Master Ichigo!" Kukaku's men just came out of nowhere. "Wha… What the hell guys?" "We shall show you something good!"  
"What are you going to show me?" Ichigo asked them "here we go, Shiroganehiko!" "Ready, Brother" and those hands opened. "Yes! A grand sight!" "I feel the same, Brother!". "Amazing! They're open, they're open!" Orihime said excitedly *no really Guys, all you two did was opened the hands and how is it a grand sight?* I asked myself "how about that, Master Ichigo?" "Well… even if you ask me… What is this?" Ichigo asked them and they went white "what do you mean 'what is this'?" "Yeah, what do you mean 'what is this'?" and Ichigo fell back "huh?" and Ganju's friends came riding on boars and they yelling for Ganju and the arms fell down. "The Great Kukaku Arms are Broken!".

"Are you serious?" "They were acting big for newcomers... It was the first time I saw someone who could silence the guys from Kusajishi!" Ganju's friend told us "Kusajishi, huh?" "Is it Kariya?" Ichigo asked "I think it is him, and I think his going to gather all of the men in Kusajishi to make an assault the Seireitei. Because I just foreseen him doing that, and we should stop him from doing that." "Yes that would be likely Princess" Kukaku told me. "And that said, what were you two doing in Kusajishi?" "Umm, we were doing some inspecting…" and they were scared to death of Kukaku "inspecting what?" "W-Well, it was a sort of an intelligence game…" "So?". "So… W-We were studying their society" and they went flying by Kukaku's fist "I told you not to do things you can't under the bright sun!" "Idiot" I said to myself.  
"We…We're sorry" they apologized "So what are you guys going to do?" "We're going! Every lead is important, no matter how small it is!" Ichigo said. "I thought you'll said that." "I'm coming too!" "Uryuu?" I chuckle a little "Yeah… Ganju, got room for one more? I'm the one who's going to defeat Kariya!" he asked. "All right! Then, tomorrow morning…" and Ganju got hit on the head by his sister "what in the are you talking about? You're going right now! We're going to kick those Bounts asses!" "I like the way think Kukaku-San" I told her "But Big Sis, Princess; it's easy to get lost in that area at night…" "Didn't you hear us Ganju, and Kukaku aren't kidding around. Now let's go!" I told them.

"Pigs huh?" "Hey don't call them pigs got it! They all got names. There's Bonnie, Connie, Tony, Annie, Sunny, Honey, Manny, Nanny, and Kanbe!" *all those names are weird for boars* I thought "Hey! Why is the last one so different?" "Awww, They're so cute! So you're named Kanbe!" Orihime was loving the last boar. "Hey don't just stay there let's get a move on! And you too." "Wha… you're not getting me on one those pigs!" as Ichigo ran off "I'm with Ichigo" and I ran after Ichigo "Ichigo, hold on!" "I can't ride on one of those things!" "I agree with you Ichigo" I told him and ran to the Kusajishi District.

* * *

We ran until it got dark, and blood fell on mine and Ichigo's face and we saw the Senbonzakura and some wind. "Getsugatensho!" "Forward-Slay!" we yelled our attacks and they hit the wind and Senbonzakura. "Hey, Byakuya… Why are you having a tough time after turning down help?" "Yep I agree, you should have asked for help Bya-Kun" I told him.  
"Lirin… This is dangerous, so stand back." "Ichigo, what are you going to do?" she asked Ichigo "it's all right!" "What's with that? I'm worried about you!" she jumped off Ichigo's shoulder "Lirin, Ichigo doesn't want you to get hurt alright" I told her. "Ichigo Kurosaki and Princess Selene Kaien." "Hey/Yo" we said hello "You both appeared pretty quickly." "Yeah. Byakuya, are you all right?" "How unnecessary…" Byakuya said "Heh! Shut up!" "Byakuya stop acting like such a jerk, and sometimes you piss me off on this type of situations!" I told him "both of you stop acting like a married couple!" Ichigo said "Ichigo, we are married! And we more of big situation to deal with!" I told him and the reishi going to Kariya. "What's this?" "The Soul Society is filled with good reishi. It raises the power of us Bounts. We Bounts are invincible as long as this world is filled with reishi." Kariya stated "you're healing your wounds by using reishi, huh." "You bastard!" "Enough talk" Kariya said.  
"Selene you might want to move." "Um, yeah sure" and I move out of the way "Bankai!" and I could just see them fighting and I looked to Byakuya and was going use his Bankai. "Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Ichigo and Kariya saw it and spit "You're in the way, and Selene, stay out of this." "Huh, you can't tell me what to do Byakuya!" I yelled at him. And we started fighting again.

Now a big hole in the ground. "Byakuya! Cut it out! Are you trying to get me killed too?" Ichigo yelled at Byakuya "I told you that you're in the way." "What? You know what, you suck!" "Ichigo!" I glad at him.  
*this fight is going nowhere, can't Byakuya accept help from Ichigo* I thought. Then a big light came to the ground and Byakuya grabbed me and got out of the way. And a woman came out the smoke *that's Rantao*. "It can't be…" "I've found you". "What? Who… are you?" Rantao stared at Kariya. "My name is Rantao." "What?" Ichigo said surprisingly "Rantao you say?" "Yes" she answered "Rantao… The creator of the Bounts who was exiled from the Seireitei!" "That's right Ichigo" I told him.  
"You're still alive?" "Wait a second! Are you really her? And… That face…" Ichigo asked Rantao "I see the attitude of the Soul Reapers has changed quite a bit, hasn't it, right Princess Selene Kuchiki?" "What the hell?" I was surprised that she knew I was the Princess of the Soul Society and that I'm married to Byakuya. "So vulgar and native." "What?" Ichigo stated "hmph, is it proof that I about the Bounts." "Huh?" "I'm the only one who knows about the Bounts other than the Soul Reapers of the Seireitei. All the information on the Bounts, except for a small section… should have been destroyed." And turned to look at Kariya. "You're… a Bount, aren't you? You know that I'm the real Rantao. You can feel it, can't you? I knew you'd come someday, and I'm sure you knew as well Princess" and I did was nodded. "Indeed… It took a long time to get here. We Bounts have suffered a painfully long time. And… are you the one who forced this upon us?" "You're much more emotional than you look… And more short-tempered than you sound… Are you going to kill me?" she asked Kariya "Wait!" Ichigo yelled and was in front of Rantao "there are a lot of things I want to ask you if you're really Rantao. I can't let you die here!" "And whose says that I was going to kill her here and now?" Kariya stated "What?" "She has to watch us achieve our goal. What happened as a result of her actions… I'm going to kill her… after I destroy the Seireitei." He finished "You bastard!" me and Ichigo yelled at him and I griped on my Zanpaku-to tightly and I saw Byakuya use his Senbonzakura.  
"Byakuya/Bya-Kun!" me and Ichigo yelled at him "I told you… I'll kill anyone who's an enemy of the Soul Society." And he attacked Kariya again. "You're not getting away!" Ichigo yelled and attacked Kariya. "It's seems that I'm not the only one who can break, your so called wind defence!" and there was a silences.  
Then some metal balls came at us "Selene." "Right" I said and we dodge the metal balls things. "Well, look at all the handsome men. But I'm sorry I just can't play with you today" and I had a sweat-drop on the back of my head and Dalk attacked us.

"Forward-Slay!" and as soon as the blast was cleared they were gone. "Damn it" I said "Hey!" "What?" Byakuya asked in an annoyed tone "Are you going to let Kariya get away?" "His already disappeared Ichigo, so what the point on going after him, but there's always next time" I told him and Byakuya dragged me away for Ichigo "you know you're real piece of work, you know that" I heard Ichigo "you have no idea." I muttered.

* * *

"Sel-Chan?" "Yes Bya-Kun" I answered him "I'm sorry" I looked up at him "huh?" "I said I was sorry" *Ohhh* I thought "I forgive you for being a jerk earlier and not helping Ichigo-San" as kissed his cheek. Then a Hell Butterfly came and landed out my finger "Thirteen Court Guard Squads… In accordance with special order level one, all Captains and Princess Selene are urgently summoned. We will hold a captains' meeting. I repeat…" I said the message to Byakuya. "Let's go" he told me and I nodded and followed him.

Captains Meeting

"Where is Captain Ukitake of Squad Thirteen?" "He sends his regrets Head Captain, his feeling a bit ill again" Shunsui told us *as if, his probably looking for an answer to this whole thing* I thought. "Very good… A very quick response." "Sir" Soi Fon answered. "So what has the captain of Squad ten done in comparison to the Punishment Force? I heard that he was the commander for the annihilation of the Ryoka… But it seems that he allowed them to invade the Seireitei. And he has the nerve to call me himself a commander…" "Captain Kurotsuchi!" everyone looked at me for a second "Captain Hitsugaya has been doing his best to capture the Bounts, and what about you Captain Kurotsuchi." "What do you mean Princess?" he asked me "I mean you and the Quincy tool. They were able to come here because someone gave them a Quincy tool that was in the Research and Development" I could see him a bit speechless "That was probably all a set up…" "What are you trying to say Princess?" he asked me "nothing… I was just thinking that you're good at ignoring your own fault. And think about other people's feelings for a changes Captain Kurotsuchi" I told him. "The last thing I need is a lecture on responsibility from a child. In case you didn't know Princess things are going wrong right now. That aside, where did you hear about the Quincy tool?" I chuckled and I ignored his that 'I'm child' comment and I had angrier mark on my head, and I'm sure Byakuya was annoyed by that too, and to everyone who respects me and my clan name the Kaien's. "My gift of foresight" and I think that Mayuri was going emo or just he thinks his stupid of forgetting that I the gift of foresight.  
"Princess Selene and Captain Kurotsuchi this is no time to be quarrelling." "Yes Sir" we said "Princess Selene. It seems that you and Captain Kuchiki are the only ones who have fought this Kariya. I heard that he's their leader. Can any of you share anything about him?" Captain Komamura asked us. "He able to control the wind." "The Wind?" Soi-Fon asked "also, he can control reishi and he has a powerful regenerative ability." I finished on what we know on Kariya. "The Thirteen Count Guard Squads are to spread out within the Seireitei. And destroy the Ryoka when they are found. It is best if we deal with the Ryoka as soon as possible. Therefore, from now on, each squad will take their own actions, as well Princess Selene. And the squad ten captain will be relieved of his duties as temporary commander." I saw Tōshirō looking a bit shocked "reports are to be done quickly and immediately. That is all." "And watch your backs, I mean that really" I told them.

Please Comment and Subscribe


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

Captains Meeting

"Where is Captain Ukitake of Squad Thirteen?" "He sends his regrets Head Captain, his feeling a bit ill again" Shunsui told us *as if, his probably looking for an answer to this whole thing* I thought. "Very good… A very quick response." "Sir" Soi Fon answered. "So what has the captain of Squad ten done in comparison to the Punishment Force? I heard that he was the commander for the annihilation of the Ryoka… But it seems that he allowed them to invade the Seireitei. And he has the nerve to call me himself a commander…" "Captain Kurotsuchi!" everyone looked at me for a second "Captain Hitsugaya has been doing his best to capture the Bounts, and what about you Captain Kurotsuchi." "What do you mean Princess?" he asked me "I mean you and the Quincy tool. They were able to come here because someone gave them a Quincy tool that was in the Research and Development" I could see him a bit speechless "That was probably all a set up…" "What are you trying to say Princess?" he asked me "nothing… I was just thinking that you're good at ignoring your own fault. And think about other people's feelings for a changes Captain Kurotsuchi" I told him. "The last thing I need is a lecture on responsibility from a child. In case you didn't know Princess things are going wrong right now. That aside, where did you hear about the Quincy tool?" I chuckled and I ignored his that 'I'm child' comment and I had angrier mark on my head, and I'm sure Byakuya was annoyed by that too, and to everyone who respects me and my clan name the Kaien's. "My gift of foresight" and I think that Mayuri was going emo or just he thinks his stupid of forgetting that I the gift of foresight.  
"Princess Selene and Captain Kurotsuchi this is no time to be quarrelling." "Yes Sir" we said "Princess Selene. It seems that you and Captain Kuchiki are the only ones who have fought this Kariya. I heard that he's their leader. Can any of you share anything about him?" Captain Komamura asked us. "He able to control the wind." "The Wind?" Soi-Fon asked "yes and also, he can control reishi and he has a powerful regenerative ability." I finished on what we know on Kariya. "The Thirteen Count Guard Squads are to spread out within the Seireitei. And destroy the Ryoka when they are found. It is best if we deal with the Ryoka as soon as possible. Therefore, from now on, each squad will take their own actions, as well Princess Selene. And the squad ten captain will be relieved of his duties as temporary commander." I saw Tōshirō looking a bit shocked "reports are to be done quickly and immediately. That is all." "And watch your backs, I mean that really" I told them.

* * *

Later that day and night I heard Captain Soi-Fon was injured from poison, Captain Kurotsuchi defeated a Bount and wasn't it the old guy which I forgot his name. And Captain Hitsugaya has defeated a Bount, Koga was it? If I remember right he wasn't killed but, Yoruichi took Koga to where Rantao was. And now we know now that Kariya is going to destroy the Seireitei with some crest thing.

Now I was running toward the Sokyoku where Ichigo would be fighting Kariya. And when I got there, I saw Kariya kill Ichinose the one was with the Bounts and was on Squad Eleven. "Bankai, Artemis-Yuki!"

"Princess is that you?" "Yep. It's me Ichigo" and Ichigo was staring at my Bankai "Ichigo, let's show Kariya what us Soul Reapers can do." "Yeah" and we started to fight.

"Ichigo!" I saw him thrown to the ground by Kariya and he swang his doll, Messer, at me and I blocked it "not bad Princess." "Shut up Kariya!" I yelled at him and I was thrown to the ground, but I used my Spiritual Pressure to stop the impact. "Selene I don't want to interfere anymore." "Ichigo what are you saying?" I asked him "because I don't want to be blamed for your death, and I don't see Rukia in pain". And I put Bankai into my Shakia, and now I see what he wants, and I also don't want to see Rukia or Byakuya in a sadness state, mostly Rukia. But I would think Byakuya would hate himself for letting me died and not having a family to raise with eachother.

* * *

"Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." *Byakuya?* I thought and I saw it attacking Kariya "Byakuya/Bya-Kun" Me and Ichigo said. "It looks like I made it in time…" "Yoruichi!" I knew she was around here somewhere. "Yeah sorry. It looks I'm late. Ichigo, Captain Ukitake and the other Captains are sealing the Jokia crest as we speak. But it will take time though, but with the Jokia crests be activated…?" "Or will I defeat him before he sets them off? I get it now!" Ichigo said. "In any case, it's be a race against time for us… Kariya, what are you planning to do?" "It's obvious… I'm going to kill all of you and accomplish my goal!" and Kariya throw lighting at us and the Senbonzakura protected us "forget them, I'm your opponent!" "Fine!" and Ichigo started fighting Kariya again. "Don't do it, Byakuya" I saw his hand on his Zanpaku-to. "When Kariya unleashes the Jokai Crest, we have to seal it with Princess Selene's Forward-Slay, my Shunko and your Senbonzakura. We'll be too late if we're fighting him as well… Though I don't if we completely seal it." "Don't worry Yoruichi, Ichigo will defect him no matter what, because I have faith in him" I told her.  
Then Yoruichi relized something. "Ichigo! Just little more! He's already out of Spiritual energy! Right now, he's fighting using the power of the Jokai Crest in his body!" Yoruichi told Ichigo. "What about it?" and Kariya used lighting attack toward us and Yoruichi stopped it with her hand. "How silly. This is a gamble… The Jokai Crest will activate in just little while. But will my body hold up… or will you defeat me?" "Heh! I told you that from the start! I'm going to defeat you! I will!" *I know you will Ichigo* I told myself and Ichigo was about to get hit by Kariya's lighting, but the lighting was brought to the top of the rock, where Ichinose's Zanpaku-to. And Ichigo defeated Kariya, and Kariya turned into dust. *I guess this fight is over. But the real fights are just beginning*.

* * *

"Those two idiots are too loud and they're outside where Rukia is resting" I told Byakuya, and we went to that direction.  
"Your strange modesty is even more unforgivable!" we heard Renji and they turned to look at us. "What are you idiots doing?" I asked. "Hello Princess Selene Kuchiki, Captain Kuchiki..." they said at the same time. "What excuse do have to make so much noise, or have you forgotten you're outside of an infirmary full of the injured?" Byakuya asked, and I swear his face was scary then. "Sorry Captain" Renji and Ichigo said at the same time again, "as for you Ichigo. If your business here is finished, then you go back to the world of the living, you know full well that you do not belong in this place" and Byakuya pulled me away.  
"Bya-Kun!" I whined at him "Selene what is it?" he asked me. "Why can't you be nice to Ichigo-San, and he's probably going to save you some time in the future" I told him. "As I told him, it because he doesn't belong here." "It's the same for me Byakuya; before I came here I lived a human life, in a different dimension. And in that world I knew in my gut that this world was real, even though Yoruichi did ease my memories from went I was a child" I said to him and started to walk away but, I started to feel a bit faint and started to fall, "Selene!" I heard Byakuya's voice and I blacked out.

* * *

I started to wake up and I saw Byakuya, Rukia and Retsu Unohana. "Onee-Sama you're a wake." "Yeah Rukia-Chan. So why am I, in the Squad 4 barracks?" I asked them "well…" Rukia started, "you're… You're pregnant with our children, Sel-Chan" it took me awhile to realizes that I was… then my eyes widen "Wha…?" I was in total shock. "They're a boy and girl, Princess Selene" Unohana told me. "So am I really pregnant with your children, Bya-Kun?" he did one those rare smiles of his. "Yes, Sel-Chan" Byakuya told and I had tears of happiness "Onee-Sama why are you crying?" "I'm not Rukia-Chan. I'm crying of happiness" I told her "Captain Kuchiki you can take her home now, and make sure she gets a lot of rest" Byakuya nodded, and I got out the bed with a little help. "Rukia-Chan Let's go" I told her "coming Onee-Sama" she came after us.

Please Comment and Subscribe


	5. Chapter 5

Recap (A/N Sorry it took along time but I had School and I've been writing through the holidays)

I started to wake up and I saw Byakuya, Rukia and Retsu Unohana. "Onee-Sama you're a wake." "Yeah Rukia-Chan. So why am I, in the Squad 4 barracks?" I asked them "well…" Rukia started, "you're… You're pregnant with our children, Sel-Chan" it took me awhile to realize that I was… then my eyes widen "Wha…?" I was in total shock. "They're a boy and girl, Princess Selene" Unohana told me. "So am I really pregnant with your children, Bya-Kun?" he did one those rare smiles of his. "Yes, Sel-Chan" Byakuya told and I had tears of happiness "Onee-Sama why are you crying?" "I'm not Rukia-Chan. I'm crying of happiness" I told her "Captain Kuchiki you can take her home now, and make sure she gets a lot of rest" Byakuya nodded, and I got out the bed "Rukia-Chan Let's go" I told her "coming Onee-Sama" she came after us.

* * *

Skip those months

"Onee-Sama, you shouldn't be walking around the manor in your condition?" "Rukia I'm fine, you and Byakuya worry too much over me with mine and Byakuya's son and daughter. And I told you call me Selene alright" I smiled at her "okay Selene-Chan." "That my little sister" I told her, then I think my water just broke. "Shit. Rukia, go and get Byakuya, now!" "On it" and Rukia ran to get Byakuya.  
"Selene are you okay?" "No my water just broke!" Byakuya picked me up bridle style and took me to Squad 4.

After the birthing

"Their beautiful Byakuya" I said as I looked at our son and daughter "yes they are Sel-Chan".  
"Rukia-Chan you can come in now" and Rukia came in "Awwww, they're so cute!" She squeaked "yes Rukia-Chan they are." "Have you guys named them yet?" I shook my head "no not yet Rukia-Chan, should we name them now Bya-Kun?" I asked him and he nodded. "The boy's name should be Kain." "Yes I agree Byakuya, and the girl should be Karai" Byakuya agree with the name. "Kain Kuchiki and Karai Kuchiki, I like those names Nii-Sama, Nee-Sama" Rukia said "Rukia-Chan I keep telling you call me Selene." "Okay Selene-Chan" she smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

Few Days Later (World of the Living)

I wish those idiots would shut up. "Man, I can't believe the weird clothes they all wear in the World of the Living." "Ikkaku shut up, I use to wear one before I got all my memories back and came back to the Soul Society. And could all you idiots shut up before you draw addition to yourselves" I told them "My Lady you wouldn't of put me into that category with the rest of them, would you now?" "No course not Toshiro" as I ruffled his hair "please stop them My Lady." "Mmmm, no because you're so adorable!" I told him. And we came to the room 1-3.  
"This is it, open it" Toshiro said. Then there was Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, long time huh?" and Ichigo stared at us, "Pr-Princess, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Toshiro?" That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro was a bit pissed off at Ichigo for calling him by his first name "yeah whatever, but what you guys doing here?" "Orders from above Ichigo we came here to prepare for a full on battle with the Arrancars, and join forces with you Ichigo, Substitute Soul Reaper" I told him. "Arran…? What's that?" "Huh? Where you fighting without knowing who your opponents were?" Renji asked. "What are you talking about?" "You dummy! His talking about those guys who beat up the other day" and there was Rukia on the window ledge. "Rukia?" "It's been while has it Ichigo?"

Then there was chatter from the other students, and then Rukia kick in the face. "Hey what was that for?" "It was for your pathetic face!" Rukia yelled at him "c'mon" as Rukia dagged Ichigo's soul away and out the window. "I knew this would happen." "Yeah. He's always so much trouble" Renji stated "well, that look on his face would make anyone want to do that." "You think so? I thought that gloomy look on his face was pretty stimulating." Rangiku said, "Rangiku what are you talking about?" "Princess you should know what I'm talking about?" I looked at her with a 'no I don't' look. "Listen, guys… quiet down, will you?" Toshiro yelled at us.  
"Hey… Take a look at that… What's wrong with Ichigo?" Did he faint?" "Oh, no… Isn't he dead? I'm telling you, those guys are bad news. Like the one with the red hair and those tattoos…" we heard the other students and Renji short of growled at them, "Don't let it get to you Renji, it's just humans and their silly chatter" Ikkaku told Renji and there was their description of us, until they said about Ikkaku's bald head. "Hey… Who just called me 'baldy'? Step up…" as Ikkaku grabbed his wooden sword "Don't let it get to you Ikkaku, it's just humans and their silly chatter" Renji rephrased what Ikkaku said earlier. Then Ikkaku went after the other Students, "I can't believe I got stuck with these idiots." "Toshiro you wouldn't of put me into that category with the rest of them, would you now?" I rephrased at what he said earlier as we were coming to get Ichigo.

* * *

"Hey! Who in the world is stirring things up without me?" we all looked towards the door and there was Keigo Asano and he was scared shitless, because of Ikkaku. "Huh? What the heck are you looking at?" as Ikkaku grabbed the front of Keigo's shirt. "I'll grind you up, make meatballs, fry you crisp into a minced fish and feed you to the dogs!" then I kicked Ikkaku in the head. "Knock it of Baldy!" "Huh? What do you think you're doing, Princess? Kicking my head like that…" Ikkaku said. "Shut up! If you keep it up, I'm going to tell Yachiru and Byakuya, and if he found I got hurt, I'll be hold you responsible" and he started to get scared "Uh… come on… listen… Don't do that, please?" "You should have listened to her to begin with!" Rangiku told him "and the rest of you, don't dawdle, will you? It's time we all left, you blockheads!" Rangiku told them. "You're not including me or Princess Selene Kuchiki, when you said 'blockheads' are you?" Toshiro asked Rangiku "Oh, of course not… You two are not one of them, Captain, Princess".  
"That's a naughty uniform, Sister" as Keigo went for umm Rangiku's chest area, but got hit the face instead and was laying on the ground *Pervert* I thought to myself. "Hey… is this guy okay?" "Never mind him! Now, time to withdraw!" Rangiku said as we left Keigo on the ground.

(A/N: I can't be bothered explaining the Arrancar thing, and beside I'm a bit lazy)

*Poor Kon* I thought. "Say, is that really going to get it out?" as the green ball (That's Kon) came out of Kon "Oh… It's out! This is it!" "Ugh… It just seem so yucky…" Rangiku complained.  
"When are you guys going back home?" "What do you mean Ichigo? We're not going home. We're going to stay until our fight with the Arrancars is done." Renji told Ichigo, "Huh! You're staying? But where are you guys are going to plan on sleep? Let me make this clear. We don't have enough space to keep you guys here!" Ichigo told us. "Aww? Not even me or Rangiku!" I made puppy dog face "Y-Yikes! If you think about it, you two are the last people I'd allow to stay! And for that matter, I have no idea why you would think I'd let you stay in the first place!" Ichigo yelled at us. "Do it Rangiku" I whispered into her ear and as she undo a button of her shirt, "What are you doing? You may undo a button, but what's impossible is impossible!" Ichigo was blushing *Ichigo is cute when his blushing*. Then Rangiku lifted her skirt. "Not even if you lift your skirt a little! Damn it I will not give in to temptation! I'm a man who never gives in to temptation!" "If that's the case, why don't you close your fingers?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

* * *

Sorry Ciffy But, Please Comment and Subscribe


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took a While

* * *

"Well, for now… I'll have Orihime put me up!" "What do you mean? Did you already get her permission?" Ichigo asked Rangiku. Then Kon started to have pervy thoughts about Rangiku and Orihime sleeping in the same room. "What a wonderful forbidden flower garden! How about a little mascot for your flower gard-!" and Kon was punch in the head, "Do you want to come too, Captain?" "You think I'd go, idiot?!" Toshiro getting annoyed at Rangiku.  
"We're going too." "You have somewhere to go?" Ichigo asks "of course not. No need to worry. And most of all, I won't depend on you. I'll find a place to on my own." "You better… and keep that wooden sword out of sight!" Ichigo called after them.  
"Well then, I'll be going to Urahana's place for a while." "You're going live off him again?" Ichigo asked. "I wouldn't dream of it, just what you say? However" as Renji walked off "there is something I want to ask him about though" and he left. "You be careful now/Be careful Renji, and don't do anything stupid" as me and Rukia waved goodbye to Renji, "So… Where are two planning on stay?" "Well I stay where Rukia stays" I told Ichigo and Rukia ran in the house, and Ichigo ran after and I walked in casually.

Yuzu started crying at what story Rukia made up. "And you see. We've lost everything… Our place to stay and our money for food." "Oh boy…" I heard Ichigo muttered. "Please let them stay dad please!" "You got it Yuzu, I was thinking the same thing. You both can stay as long as you like!" then Rukia did a thumbs up to Ichigo. "No, no… Keep that thumb hidden, will you? They'll catch on to your act." "I doubt that Ichigo" I told him.  
"Mother, listen, Mother! We Now have two more daughters!" I had a sweat-drop on the back of my head. "But, of course, judging from the way he's acting, there no sign he has any doubts." Ichigo stated.

I had a feeling that the Arrancars had arrived, and that meanings that Grimmjow is here too.  
"Rukia, Ichigo. I'm going have a look around in case the Arrancars are around in the area alright." "Just be careful Selene-Chan alright" I made a goofy smile at them and left.

I saw Chad running. "What? You're not a Soul Reaper!" And I Flash Stepped in front of Chad. "Chad get out of here now, I'll handle this guy, Chad go now" I told him. "Alright" and he ran off "Where are you going?!" as D Roy went after Chad but, I blocked his way. "You're fighting me now, D Roy." "Well, I take it that you're The Princess of the Soul Society, Selene Kaien, and Lord Aizen told us about you and that you have strong Spiritual Pressure." D Roy told me, and I smirked at him.  
"Hey Princess are you alright?" I turned to see Ichigo and Rukia in their shihakushou "I'm fine Ichigo" and they were at my side. "I'll thrash the whole lot of you, and then I'll say it again. That each one of you… Missed big time!" "Tsk, don't count on it D Roy" I told him. "Ichigo, Nee-Sama let me handle this Arrancar." "Yes Rukia-Chan" was all I said and I hold Ichigo back, "don't interfere Ichigo, Rukia will win this fight" I told him.  
"Dance… Sodenoshirayuki! Somenomai… Tsukishiro!" as ice when up D Roy's body and Rukia did the finishing blow.  
"That Zanpaku-to…" "Sodenoshirayuki… Rukia's ice-snow Zanpaku-to has been declared the most beautiful one in all of the Soul Society. The Blade, the guard, the hilt… It is a Zanpaku-to like pure white snow. So beautiful." "Well, it's all for nothing." "Huh?!" as I whacked Ichigo in the head "OWWW!" Ichigo wined in pain. "At the present time, Rukia has the strength of a seat officer, Ichigo. However, she is assigned a seat; the risk level of her missions will be much greater than if she were to remain in the rank-and-file. Hence, certain people did not want to put Rukia in the face of danger, approached the captains and requested that she be taken off the list of candidates to be assigned seats." I stated. "Certain people…?" Ichigo asked me. "Yes… It was me and Byakuya Kuchiki" I saw Ichigo was shocked "its sibling love Ichigo" I finished "and I said it's all for nothing." and I whacked Ichigo in the head again.  
Then there was some strong Spiritual Pressure. "What?!" we heard a voice, which I was so familiar with, it was Grimmjow Jaegerjagues. "Was D Roy killed? Oh well… I'll just have to… kill the three of you all together. Let me introduce myself… I'm Arrancar No. Six, you can call me Grimmjow!"

"Rukia stay close to me now" and I swear that Gimmjow's blue eyes were staring right into my soul. "Which one?" Grimmjow asked. "Which one of you is the strongest? Which one of you is going to take me on!" "Ichigo Rukia get out of here now!" as I grabbed Grimmjow's wrist as he attacked me, but I saw Rukia with Grimmjow's hand through Rukia's stomach "Rukia!" Both me and Ichigo yelled for Rukia "you bastard! Grimmjow Jaegerjagues!" as my spiritual pressure rosed, but Grimmjow grabbed me by my neck and squeezed my neck and I was losing air. "And here I thought that the Princess of the Soul Society would put up more of a fight, tsk what a disappointment" as he throw me to where Rukia was and I blacked out.

"Selene, you are truly pathetic Soul, I can't believe that you are my Queen of this world." "No your wrong you Hollow!" I yelled at my Inner-Hollow, "and I also wonder if Byakuya will still love you, when you turn into a Visored." "Shut up! I know if I can control you, my Inner-Hollow I'll become a Visored" I said.  
"But just remember if can't control me, I'll take over your body and soul, remember that, Little Princess of the Soul Society." "I know" I said as my Inner-Hollow fade away.

"Onee-Sama, Onee-Sama!" I opened my eyes and I saw Rukia, Ichigo and Renji. "Selene-Sama, are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine Renji, and could you and Rukia stop being so formal" I told them and I started to stand up "Onee… I mean Selene-Chan you shouldn't be standing up yet." "Rukia-Chan I'm fine, and there's something I have to go and do for the upcoming war with Aizen and the Arrancars, so don't worry about me Rukia." I said and walked away from them.

Finding the Visored wasn't that hard, because they put out a lot of spirit energy for Ichigo to find them and I got there before Ichigo did.  
"Well this is a face we haven't seen in long time, Yuki-Sama" I smirked at my Mother's name. "Sorry to disappoint you Shinji Hirako but, she's died." "Then I take it you're her Daughter Selene Kaien" I chuckled to myself. "That's was my name, but now… It's Princess Selene Kuchiki. But I'm not here for a little reunion, but I here for your help, please Shinji, teach me how to control my Inner-Hollow please!" I begged the last bit and Shinji was thinking about it. "Humm, what do you think Hiyori? Should we help Yuki-Sama's Daughter with her hollowfication or not?" I glared at Shinji, "Well I guess she has guts coming here, and did she say that her last name was 'Kuchiki' now?" "Yes I did Hiyori. My new name is Selene Kuchiki, married to Byakuya Kuchiki with two Children Kain Kuchiki and Karai Kuchiki!" I said.  
"Cute Princess, really cute." I had an anger mark on my head "Shinji are you and rest of the Visored going to help me or not?!" I yelled at him. "Hummm, how can I say no to a pretty face like yours Princess Selene?" "If you said no, I would of beat the crap out of you and forced you to teach me how to control my Inner-Hollow" then I felt my inner-hollow taking over me "No not now!" "Yes now Little Princess of the Soul Society!" and I Short of black out then as well.

* * *

Please Comment and Subscribe


	7. Chapter 7

Recap

Finding the Visored wasn't that hard, because they put out a lot of spirit energy for Ichigo to find them and I got there before Ichigo did.  
"Well this is a face we haven't seen in long time, Yuki-Sama" I smirked at my Mother's name. "Sorry to disappoint you Shinji Hirako but, she's died." "Then I take it you're her Daughter Selene Kaien" I chuckled to myself. "That's was my name, but now… It's Princess Selene Kuchiki. But I'm not here for a little reunion, but I'm here for your help, please Shinji, teach me how to control my Inner-Hollow please!" I begged the last bit and Shinji was thinking about it. "Humm, what do you think Hiyori? Should we help Yuki-Sama's Daughter with her hollowfication or not?" I glared at Shinji, "Well I guess she has guts coming here, and did she say that her last name was 'Kuchiki' now?" "Yes I did Hiyori. My new name is Selene Kuchiki, married to Byakuya Kuchiki with two Children Kain Kuchiki and Karai Kuchiki!" I said.  
"Cute Princess, really cute." I had an anger mark on my head "Shinji are you and rest of the Visored going to help me or not?!" I yelled at him. "Hummm, how can I say no to a pretty face like yours Princess Selene?" "If you said no, I would of beat the crap out of you and forced you to teach me how to control my Inner-Hollow" then I felt my inner-hollow taking over me "No not now!" "Yes now Little Princess of the Soul Society!" and I short of black out then as well.

* * *

"Hey, it's been a little while has it Queen" "Hn" I replied "why that so depressed face" I look to each side "where the Spirit of Artemis." "Do you mean the one in your hands, or this one in my mine?" "…" I was quiet for a second "you asked me a question, where's Artemis? Well here's your answer…" as my inner-hollow jumped in the air, "I am Artemis!" as it swang Artemis at me and I barely blocked it.

* * *

Now I'm all cut up. "I told you once you're not good enough at Bankai." "Shut up!" I yelled. "As usual, you're amazingly dumb! Selene! What's the difference between a Queen and her Horse?" as my inner-hollow started to swing Artemis with its chains at the end of it. "Huh?" "I don't mean, 'one's a person and the other's a horse,' or 'one has two legs and the other has four'. I'm not giving you a kid's riddle! Form, abilities, and power! Ever if the two were exactly the same, one would be the Queen who controls the battles, and the other would be the horse and lends its power to the Queen. I'm asking you what the difference is between them!" It stated "there's only one answer to this… It's instincts" then that what I realize it. *that's it, I should of remembered those episodes* and I started laughing and my inner-hollow looked a little confused "I get it now" and I flash step and stabbed Artemis through my inner-hollow. "Well, you do have a killer instinct in you after all. But if you really want to control my power, then be sure not to die until the next time I appear!" and then it went all white.

* * *

"Well how do you feel now Princess?" Shinji asked "I feel pretty awesome" I told him smile. "Good Selene-Sama" then I saw they were doing Ichigo's Inner-Hollow. "Ichigo, hn". "Yes, Kurosaki came here a little after you did Selene-Sama. Now to your other training" I started to smirk "fine Shinji, and don't be too surprise when I last for a long time" I said to them.

About sixteen hours later

"Well Princess you lasted at least fifteen hours just like Mashiro did, but Ichigo, his still going with his though." "Yes his not getting anywhere, but he will he'll get though. But I have to return to the Soul Society Shinji. And tell Ichigo goodbye for me?" I lied. But Shinji just nodded and I kissed his cheek, he blushed and I left.

* * *

"Hey Squat." "Selene-Sama please stop calling me that." Toshiro complained and I looked down to what Toshiro was looking at. "Shiro are you interested in a human girl?" "No of course not Selene-Sama, please calling me Squat and Shiro" he tried to defend himself of him liking Ichigo's Little Sister. "Toshiro. This an order from me… Help out that girl and her team now." "Yes Princess Selene Kuchiki" I saw he hate that order, but left anyway to do the order.

A few minutes later I sensed a Hollow and ran toward it.  
When I got there Toshiro already took down the hollow. "Toshiro!" "Selene-Sama… this Ichigo's Sister" he told me. "I know Toshiro." "Yeah she was staying with us for a while, and Selene you're a Soul Reaper as well?" Karin asked "yeah I am Karin, and I'm the Princess of the Soul Society." "Wow that's so cool, so a Princess…" "Captain, Princess Selene!" We heard Rangiku "who's that?" "That one of my squad members" Toshiro told her "Rangiku you're late." "I'm sorry… Huh? Captain, Selene-Sama. Can this girl see us?" Rangiku asked us "She's Ichigo Kurosaki's sister." "His sister." Rangiku was surprised. "Yeah hi there." "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm Captain Hisugaya's Lietenant." "Wow, you are Captain! You sure are cool, Toshiro…" as Karin started patting Toshiro on the head "Even though you're a grade schooler." "Who said I was in grade school?" Rangiku and me started to giggle "You mean you're not" then me and Rangiku blast out laughing "That funny!" I said. "Hey I'm going to say this one last time okay… I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!" and Toshiro was a little pissed off.  
"C'mon guys let's go home, and Karin can you tell your dad that I'll stay with some friends tonight?" "Yeah sure Selene-Chan" and she ran off. "Toshiro, Rangiku. Let's go." "Of course Selene-Sama" Toshiro said, as we left.

* * *

Nothing happened since then except some Arrancars and I think I sensed Ulquiorra at one point. Now my group who was sent to the World of the Living where talking to our Zanpaku-to's until I sensed the Arrancars. "Everyone get ready now the Arrancars are here".  
And there was Grimmjow, Yammy, Luppi (Which I hate him so much) and that newbie Arrancar. And Grimmjow short of ran off. "Selene-Sama are you going after that one?" "Yes" was all I said and went after Grimmjow.

"Well the Little Princess is after me and you're desperate to be killed." "Shut up, you're only looking for Ichigo Kurosaki not me, to kill him not me, Grimmjow Jaegerjagues" he smirked at me. "You have guts coming after me Princess." It was my turn to smirk now "really Grimmjow, and let guess what happened to your left arm that it was cut off by Kaname, am I right Grimmjow Jaegerjagues?" I asked. "Hmph, Lord Aizen wasn't lying about you seeing the future, Little Princess." "I see… Bankai!" I saw Grimmjow looked little surprised "Bankai huh, so what, you could even hold your own against me the last time Princess." "I'm not that weak, I've grown stronger seen the last time Grimmjow Jaegerjagues" I said. "Selene!" I turned my head and I saw Ichigo. "Ichigo?!"  
"Hey, I've been looking for you, Soul Reaper." "And I've been waiting you… Bankai". "Bankai? What of it?" Grimmjow asked. "Did you forget? Your Bankai didn't do anything against me!" "Did you forget? That my attacks gave you that scar when I used my Bankai!" and there was a little silences until Ichigo broke it. "I want to ask you one thing, Grimmjow. What happen to your arm?" "I discarded it. It's unnecessary to kill you and the Little Princess with two arms." *WTF did he say to kill Ichigo and me?! That's a little messed up* I thought. "I see. Then there no need for me or Selene to hold back!" "If both do then you'll both do, you both will die faster!" his spirit energy rosed *I guess it time to go into Hollow stage* I thought as I put my hand over my face.

* * *

"Wh… What is that?!" "We don't have time to explain this to you." Ichigo stated "damn right Ichigo" and Ichigo attack Grimmjow, but I stayed where I was until Ichigo needed my help.  
"This power of yours… Is not that of a Soul Reapers. Damn you it's only been a month, what the hell did you do to yourselves?!" and Ichigo used Getsugatensho.  
"As I said, we don't have time to explain this to you" Ichigo told Grimmjow "Getsugatensho!" and Grimmjow started to fall.

I started to see Grimmjow use a Cero. "Ichigo, his going to use his Cero!" I yelled in my hollow voice and Ichigo dodge it.  
"It's over, Grimmjow" and Ichigo Hollow mask started to crack. *oh crap I guess I'll take over now* I thought and I swang Artemis at Grimmjow. "Ichigo I'll take over now, you just take a break while I fight this kitty cat" Ichigo smirked and Grimmjow was beyond pissed off. "Damn bitch!" "Awww, c'mon Grimmjow I was just having a little fun with you" I said in a cute voice. "Cocky bitch! And I guess if your mask breaks, then you'll never get it back until we meet again." "You're the cocky one Grimmjow, and I would love to see you try and break this power of mine" as I smirked under my hollow mask.

* * *

Chiffy

Please Comment and Subscribe

And Please tell me what you think of Selene Kaien/Kuchiki (My OC)


	8. AN

A/N-

Sorry but the parts won't be out for a while, because my laptop is stuffing about and I think I lost some of the stuff I was writing, and I might be not put anything up for a few months. Which goes for my big stories like my Sakura Blossom (Byakuya Kuchiki), and my I Know Everything about You but, You Know Nothing about Me (Sesshomaru Love Story).

So until I get back on track you'll just have to bear with me okay.

Angel-But-A-Demon, out for a few months


End file.
